Sunday Movie Night
by velvetcat09
Summary: A sucky routine that the family must go through evertime. Okay, terribly AU, wait, not terrible, just AU. Family AU in fact. A sort of continuation of Sunday Dinner.


Title: Sunday Movie Night

Warning: Definitely AU

Summary: A sucky routine that the family must go through evertime.

Notes: I don't know, I just like this AU thing. I'm throwing bunches of really-not-canon-headcanons, but who cares, I do what I want.

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine. Like Hell no, they won't allow me to even work with them.

~xXx~

The dinner was terrific as usual. There's their father in his office; ignoring his kids with whatever he's doing, the three of the eldest throwing foods at each others, the little one crying somewhere, and the eldest with a beer in his hand passing by. It's not just the dinner that matters, the Sunday Night itself was always a catastrophe. The dinner might be the main show, but what comes afterward is also important; or rather, as blasphemous as the dinner.

"Dude, seriously, it's a movie night, not a tv series marathon!"

"Shut up, Gabe, it's my turn tonight, I don't care if it's not a movie, we're watching it!"

"But that sucks like Hell!"

"You can always go to your room, I don't care!"

"You suck at picking up good thing, let me pick!"

"You've done that twice this month, my turn, Gabe!"

"No way in Hell, not you, Luce!"

"Deal with it, you little brat!"

"Why are we even here..." Raphael sighed at his older and younger brother, quarreling over a movie night, _how great his family is_. The fact that Michael was sitting there all along confuses the Hell out of him. "You never really care about them, Michael?"

"I've had enough of them." Came the simple answer as always. As Michael took a sip of his beer, Lucifer and Gabriel were now rolling over the floor, fighting over the remote. Raphael let out another sigh, this family will never get any peace at all. He was about to stand up from the couch when he felt someone tugs his sleeve. He turned, meeting a pair of big blue eyes staring hopelessly at him.  
"Castiel, I thought you're asleep." The older frowned, receiving a flinch from his younger brother.

"C-can I sleep—with you, to—night?" The hand that clutches over the plush toy tighten.

"What's wrong with your room?"

"Zach—kicked me—out." Castiel choked a sob. Upon hearing that, Lucifer and Gabriel stopped, Michael looked over from his beer. There was a moment of silence, before Gabriel shouted.

"_Again?_" Castiel cringed, trying to get himself smaller from all of his older brothers. He gave them a weak nod. "Please?"

"Castiel, you can sleep with me, brother." Michael stood up from his couch, walking towards the fledgling. Castiel nodded, holding Michael's hand with his tiny one as they walk away to Michael's room. Lucifer stood up, followed by Gabriel, which also followed by Raphael who stood from the couch. Three of them walking to the children's room with Gabriel leading them.

"Anna, go sleep with Raph." Gabriel called as he opened the door, revealing three kids on different bed, still awake. Said girl shuffles away from her bed. They've learned not to question their brothers' command, and so she followed Raphael to his own room.

"Balth, you sleep with me and Luce." Balthazar shrugged before moving away from his own bed too. He was led to the room by Lucifer, leaving Gabriel on the door and the last kid still on bed. It was clear that the last kid was scared.

"And you, kiddo," Zachariah looked up at his brother, trying to glare at him even though his expression says otherwise.

"alone, as usual." And with that Gabriel closed the door. For about ten minutes, Zachariah sits still on his bed. He never likes being alone, especially not in the dark like this. His brothers have made it clear about the punishment for kicking Castiel out, again. He can't apologise that easy to them; perhaps it would be easy with Castiel, but everyone knows he would have to go to his four eldest brothers first. And the thought of facing each one of them again only sends an uncomfortable feeling inside him. Zachariah was lost in his thought when all of sudden, someone came in. Startled, he nearly jumped off from his bed.

"Hey," it called; or rather, _he_ called. Zachariah let out a groan, at least he's not alone in his punishment.

"did I miss something, where's everyone?" Apparently, four of his brothers have forgotten Uriel, _again_.

~xXx~


End file.
